New Experiences
by Emz313
Summary: Imagine you go to your first day of school and you bump into certain someone with ginger hair. And what if your friends bumps into a certain someone, who is tall and has black hair but doesn't realize it? This school year will be interesting...


**A/N: So this is a co-op with my friend. Her account is Sasha Braus Writes(SBW). You should read her stories. We were having a sleepover and basically we thought of an ****idea-What if the AOT characters went to our school? I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic, and most importantly HAVE FUN! (also BTW most of the stuff about our before-school preparation IS true)**

* * *

_(Emily's (my) POV)_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. The first day of school. The first day of my freshman year. Part of me was exited and the other part of me was just... ugh. I got out of my bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When I went downstairs my mom was making breakfast-scrambled eggs. After I ate I packed my lunch, which was a sandwich, a bottle of water, some chips and a cookie. I glanced at the clock - 6:28a.m. - Crap. It was gonna take some getting used to to get back in the habit of getting ready fast in the morning... I grabbed my lunch, and my backpack and sprinted down the street to my friends house.

* * *

_(Shannon's (SBW) POV)_

I woke up to my mom shaking me. "SHANNON I OVERSLEPT WERE LATE AGAIN GET UP GET DRESSED BRUSH YOUR CLOTHES AND PUT YOUR HAIR ON!" She yelled running in circles. I sighed. Mom had been doing this all weekend- 'forgetting' that it was Saturday. At least she got it right this time... "O my gosh mom again..." I said. I slipped on my clothes and tamed my hair, with enough time to scream at my brother for taking a two hour shower. Well, not really, but it sure felt like it. Good thing I showered last night. Jumping into my shoes and gulping down a glass of water, I snatched up my SNK Cosplay Official Backpack and broke into a run. I glanced at the clock on my way past- 6:28 A.M. "Okay!" My mom said, waiting at the door in her pajamas and black boots-don't ask why- "Do you have everything? Lunch?" "No time to make one." I said, pushing past and out the door "I'll eat when I get home." My mom sighed. "Keep doing that and you'll pass out during class." But eventually she followed me out to the car. "Where's Emily? I thought she'd be here...?" I wondered, slowing down in the driveway. We took her to school with us every day, since we live on the same street. I walked out onto the sidewalk for a better view. THERE she was- running like she had Annie on her heels.

* * *

_(Emily's POV)_

I saw Shannon and her mom in the driveway and slowed down to get in the car. I got into the backseat with Shannon and we were off! I glared at her new backpack still wanting to murder her for it. Not really, but... On the way to school I may have _accidentally_ fallen asleep even though I promised Shannon I wouldn't. She wouldn't be mad...right? I woke up and looked out the window and saw our school. I got out of the car and started walking towards the school when I tripped on a rock. That rock wasn't there last year! "waahh" I looked over and saw Shannon laughing at me. "Heeeeey!" "What? Thats why I won't let you wear my backpack! You're too much of a klutz, you'd rip it to pieces" "meeeeeehhhhhh" I got up and wiped off my shirt and started walking into school with Shannon.

I stopped to look at a new tree they must've planted over the summer. When I turned around to show Shannon, I saw her talking to some guy off in the distance. Well then, I got ditched fast, and for a GUY! I think Shannon is entering her "girl phase" in life. YUCK. I was muttering to myself when I bumped into someone. I saw their books fly to the ground. "Om my gosh, Im so sorry..." I said. "Oh, it's okay! I should've been looking where I was going. My name's Petra!" Wait what? I looked up and saw a short (still not as short as me) girl with ginger hair. "I'm Emily" I said starting to walk into the school with her. "Cool, nice to meet you Emily!" I was wondering if I should ask her about Attack on Titan... I'll wait, she might think I'm a stalker or something. "So, what grade are you?" She asked. "Oh, I'm a freshman, you?" "I'm a sophomore." WHY is everyone OLDER than me? "So, is this your first year at Daylavica High?" I asked, trying to make small talk. "Yeah, I feel like Im not gonna know anyone besides my friends from my old school..." "Aww its okay, Petra! You know me." She laughed. We continued talking about randoms things when I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up and saw Levi. Isn't this an interesting first day of school? "Oi, Petra! I need you, get away from the filthy seventh grader." I was DEEPLY offended. "uhhh excuse me, but I'm a freshman..." Petra patted my head, "Its okay, Levi can be a bit..._judgmental..._sometimes..." "Whatever, come on Petra!" He said taking her hand and dragging her down the hall. I was ditched... AGAIN! "Sorry, Emily! I'll try to catch up with you later!" She said waving.

* * *

_(Petra's POV)_

"Levi! What was that for? I was making a new friend" I complained. "tch, whatever, I need your help, Oluo was ogling over some girl and accidentally bit his tongue." "AGAIN?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I'm gonna say who Shannon was talking to in the next chapter, which will HOPEFULLY be up by tomorrow, but you know me, Im a HORRIBLE procrastinator, but if SBW gets on my case ****enough, it should be up. Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
